hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
GeoCalibur 2
The GeoCalibur 2 is an iteration of the GeoCalibur line of fighters in use originally by the United Galaxy Space Force that enabled UG's first external space operation. In use towards the distant future, they were widely used by various factions including the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance (which designated as the GTF GeoCalibur 2), the Coalition and the Army of Light. History The development history was launched as a countermeasure against the long-range and high-speed super light speed real body cannon as a navigation aircraft. Because of the aircraft made at the dawn of the outer space aircraft, as a result of the confusion of the United Galaxy two large enterprises such as General Resource Inc, Neucom, and further developments in the subsequent developments, The New Space Order Between the middle term of War and the latter half of the middle period, it has produced many models that can be said to be "GeoCalibur 2 series". In addition, the following model group exists just by saying that it is a variation of GeoCalibur 2. GeoCalibur 2 Nu Neucom, the original developer of GeoCalibur 2, has been developing aircraft based on its own development philosophy in the past. However, its design philosophy was too strong, its adoption as a formal machine was extremely small, as its inherentness was too strong and neglected to inherit existing hardware. As a result, orders from the military ceased when entering the space development era, and had diminished to the extent of making in-house experimental aircraft in detail. On the other hand, however, in the avionics field, we have evolved the "coffin system" that was used since the aircraft era, and during the space development era, we used the NBB (navigate Bi-bio signal) method ". It surpassed the general resource company which was originally a system inventor. Ultimately, at the time of the opening of The New Space Order War, General Resource Company will release a standard type of aerospace aircraft other than the Special Operations "IS Type Dragoon" series used in SAT (Special Attack Team UGSF General Forces Special Force) , The system in charge of Newcom company was completed for avionics. Returning to the main theme, in order to realize "Out Range Attack Report", avionics and operation were more problematic than the main body of the aircraft. Newcom companies strongly hoped for the restoration to the aircraft sector, as well as the fact that it was Neucom Incorporated By developing the lobbying activity, at last the priority development right of "Out Range Attack Report" was granted to Neucom. "Priority development right" is an authority composed of priority three rights of design right, specification decision right, and production instruction right. It was the authority which has the property which can become a substantive decision holder when realizing a report with a purpose. The fact that the priority development right of "Out Range Attack Report" was granted is synonymous with the development permission of the new aircraft, and Newcom subsidizes General Resources Company as a shield using this right as a production company It became possible. Upon development of this new aircraft, we immediately ordered from Newcom Corporation to General Resources Company a design consisting of the following specifications. * For propulsion, adopt D / hole propulsion method (D - hole Reactor / DFD Propulsion method). * Integrated avionics should be equipped with NBB type coffin system "Neucom DSCIS-0754GFE" manufactured by Neucom Incorporated. * The model should deploy two types, Pathfinder type (PF) and Attacker type (AT). (Scanner type SC later added specification) * Weapons of attack can be used only with bullet replacement without modification of gun barrels of anti-aircraft weapons and anti-ship weapons. * Apart from 4 Q weapons (ultra-high-powered weapons using micro-quasars) to operate and launch. Among these specifications, general resource company was very strong against the specification of D / D promotion method 1 in particular. Originally, the D / D promotion method was a propulsion method for moving huge objects such as battleships and escort ships, and had characteristics that were significantly different from other propulsion agencies. That is, it is a feature of "theoretical high power / semi-permanent propulsion organization". The operating principle of this D / D propulsion system briefly raises energy from other dimensions through a "hole" opened in the D - hole Reactor, that is, a dimension cliff light - emitting reactor, and converts it to DFD Propulsion , That is to say convert it to propulsive power with Diastasion Field Drive (DFD). In this case, "maintenance of pores" is essential for continuation of the dimensional cliff lightening reaction, but 99.89146% of the generated energy is used for maintenance of the pores, while the remaining energy of 0.1% is used. Even though the energy conversion rate is 0.11%, which is a small number, the amount of energy is enormous and it is a tremendous high power engine, but on the other hand "maintenance of the hole" is severely adjusted and if the maintenance energy is too high, the hole opens After the energy runaway, the reactor was destroyed. On the contrary, when too little, the holes were blocked and the reaction stopped, which was also the extreme reaction furnace. Furthermore, when converting to the propulsive force field energy by DFD, the DFD force field did not occur unless a certain amount of energy was input. Therefore, the D / D propulsion system that combines these two has become a peaceful propulsion organization that the output adjustment range is narrow and there is only a small range in the full opening range. In addition, the propulsive force of the DFD is determined by the area of the propulsion fins (multilayered fin type nozzles generating the propulsion force) that generate the force field. If you can take a large area of Proparjon · Fin like a ship, you can fully enjoy the benefits of DFD even if not as much as Photon Drive (PD). However, in the case of the aircraft, the accelerating power was low because the area of the propulsion fins could not be widened. In other words, replenishment is not necessary by using the D / D propulsion method, but the adjustment range after acceleration becomes narrow, once decelerating, it is difficult to accelerate it. In other words, even after the catapult injection, it must always maintain the highest speed like a roller coaster, it will become a marine aircraft that can not perform low speed high mobility like dog fight though it is good at departing from a blow It was that. General Resource LTD. preached the unnecessity of a dangerous aircraft that could not be dogfighted from the production experience of rich aircraft, strongly urged Newcom to order from DOCOMO. However, the performance that Newcom has asked for a new aircraft is based on "Out Range Attack Report", it quickly and boldly enters the enemy from a long distance that the enemy cannon does not reach, and sinks the enemy ship with a powerful blow , Since it was "a blow-hit killer anti - ship aircraft attacker" that will shake off pursuing and return, the stubborn claim was not bent, and the assertions of both trailed in parallel. Ultimately, Newcom Co., Ltd., which boils business into development that does not go forward with discussion alone, triggered "specification decision right", one of the three priorities, so that General Resource Company broke up and literally "craftsmen's response, the development of a D / D propulsion engine for aircraft, and the completion of three types of new aircraft equipped with it . This is the "Geocaliber 2 Nu" which becomes the first "GeoCaliver 2", namely S - 115 A (PF - Nu), S - 113 D (AT - Nu), S - 113 F (SC - Nu). Battle of 'GeoCalibur 2 Nu' Thus, it is hundreds of years to go downwelling by General Resources, Inc. Finally, Newcom successfully succeeded in restoring in aircraft. However, as for the result, it was not able to leave a very pleasing result except avionics for outer space battle "Irati system". Design refurbishment of "GeoCaliber 2" and the appearance of "Geocaliber 2 GR (Medium-term Production Specification)" Here, the federal government, federal government, Congress, even UGSF acquired by lobbying of Newcom began pursuing the responsibility of Newcom as if palm was returned. Ultimately, it progressed to the situation of directing the design and renovation of GeoCaliber 2 to general resource company rival company. Thus, the positions of Newcom and General Resource Company were reversed again. The aircraft which should also be the response of General Resources Company to this instruction was just "getting along". In other words, we prioritized the design and refurbishment of the aircraft efficiently in a short period of time and enabling diversion of Irati system. For that purpose, we tried to solve it by diverting existing pneumatic aircraft that used existing Newcomb Avionics and had a high pilot use record. This correspondence was quick, and AT type was prepared first. It was the sword style interior space interceptor aircraft "GeoCalibur (S - 108 N)" manufactured by General Resource Company which was operated by space base etc. Based on this, avionics was converted to Irati system, the reaction furnace was designed and expanded as usual by the reaction vessel "suppressive type vanishing reactor (SPA-reactor)", and only the reaction capacity was increased and used. In addition, with the efforts of the General Resource Development Team, the propeller which was only PD was able to change "Hybrid · DFD (Hb - DFD)" which incorporates PD and DFD in the nozzle without changing its size at all for a very short time Succeeded in development with, it was replaced by this. Although it was impossible to install the Q weapon which is the anti-ship attack weapon from the problem of the additional equipment, this was replaced by raising the output of the charged particle gun and the speed of fire. Despite such a major refurbishment, the existing production line could be used as it was, so that it could be mass-produced immediately because it stayed in the content replacement without changing the geo-caliber outline at all. For the PF type, since the configuration of the airframe conforms to that of Geocariber 2Nu (PF) manufactured by Newcom Corporation, it is different from AT type. The refurbishment point is described in detail in the section on PF type, but it is widely and diversified with refurbishment of the aircraft for marine mammals, guard / frame equipment, tractor function enhancement, sensor unit strengthening, MQD (micro quasar drive) equipment It was. For various reasons the appearance resembles the geo caliber, but the contents are completely new construction aircraft. This appeared in LoL, the aircraft that Yu and Rick got on "Geo Caliber 2 GR (Medium-term Production Specification)", ie S - 116 B (PF - GR) and S - 114 C (AT - GR). General Resource's conspiracy In the analysis of the later years, the series of development of the GeoCalibur 2 is strongly believed to be a conspiracy by General Resources. Although General Resource Company knew that ESP was absolutely essential as a means of realizing Out Ranging Attack Report, there was the fact that ESP development was delayed than Newcom Corporation. Therefore, after Newcom has developed this solution (which is Iraty system), waiting for the adoption of Geocalibur 2Nu equipped with it, the Geocalibur 2GR converted to that system is formulated It is said that there was a composition that it adopted. Many journalists say that the allegations will be proved from the following seven situations speculation. * The aircraft sector can hope for constant consumption even in emergency or in peacetime, and it is hard to imagine that General Resource Company will give it away. * Newcom's company is superior to ESP development, and General resource company himself also understood it. * The prototype "Dragoon G" of "Dragoon G5DS Beta" prepared by General Resource Corporation for the simulation game with GeoCalibur 2 Nu prototype "Geosord Alpha 2" is originally a special operation navigation that requires a dedicated operational ship Dragoon G5DS Beta is also an important point of the report, "It does not consider the operation / mass productivity of aircraft mother ship", so the suspicion that it intentionally aimed at rejection is not clear. * General resource company initially refuted the fact that the D / hole propulsion system (D - hole Reactor / DFD Propulsion method) is not suitable for aircraft, but later changed to a policy to support by top - down in the general resource company It is a point. * The point that general resource company did not do counter lobbying activity to Neucom's lobbying activity. * General resource company has introduced alternative machine of Geocariver 2Nu in extremely short time. * As with 3, we are introducing GeoCaliber 2GR operational marine vessel mother ship Merlin class in nearly the same period as completed. Of course, this general resource company denies this allegation. Category:Starfighters